


Daddy Sweetly

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Stiles, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Praise Kink, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Derek likes it slow and loving. And sometimes he likes a little bit more than that. Stiles is more than happy to provide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my dear friend Andrew, who was forced to leave Tumblr, and who I miss dearly. Sweets, my bb gay, I hope you're okay, wherever you are. <3
> 
> Unbetaed.

It's cozy and warm inside the blanket fort. All sounds are a little muffled and the light is soft and dim. It's like anything is allowed inside their little bubble of comfort and heat, most of the light coming from the crackling fireplace, flickering and casting beautiful shadows on Derek's skin.

 

He's looking up at Stiles, eyes shining and so trusting, neck arching as he reaches up to beg for a kiss. Stiles grants him one immediately, because there's no universe he can even imagine where he'd deny Derek any affection.

 

”Stiles,” Derek sighs, hips undulating slowly in response to Stiles' fingers inside him. ”Yes, please. More?” he says, always asking so sweetly when he's like this. He can be demanding too, play the alpha male and take what he wants. Or, rather, pretend he's taking what he wants to fulfill Stiles' filthy fantasies of being a fuck-toy, because what Derek really wants is things like this. Slow and tender and thorough lovemaking.

 

Stiles doesn't know why he was even surprised when he learned this about Derek, because if there's anyone in the world who's earned the right to soft and gentle handling it's Derek Hale. And Stiles is more than delighted being the one to give it to him.

 

”Anything you want, Der. Anything for you, sweetheart,” he murmurs, and starts working in another finger.

 

Derek sighs, heartfelt, arms splayed above his head, legs wide apart, utterly open to whatever Stiles wants to do. Stiles wants to do _everything_.

 

”God, you're so pretty. My pretty boy.”

 

He's testing the waters. It's not always the right way to go, but it's obviously welcome tonight, because Derek squirms and hides his face against his bicep, tiny smile growing on his face. ”Really?” he asks almost inaudibly, and Stiles grins, stroking lovingly up his side.

 

”Yeah, baby. You're beautiful. Always so beautiful. You know that, right?”

 

Derek whimpers, and his cock jumps against his stomach even as he shakes his head minutely.

 

”Hey,” Stiles says, a little sharper. ”You trust me, right?”

 

There's a slow and hesitant nod, and Stiles rewards it by shoving his fingers in just a little deeper.

  
”And who am I?”

 

It's not entirely a rhetorical question, because this is where Derek gets to tell Stiles how far he wants to take the game tonight.

 

” _Daddy_ ,” Derek whispers, face flaming where it's still partly hidden by his arm. So. All the way it is, then.

 

”That's right,” Stiles croons. ”And you can always trust Daddy to take care of you, right, baby?”

 

”Yeah.”

 

The blissful sigh does all kinds of wonderful and achy things to Stiles' heart, and it always makes him want to do his very best to give Derek whatever makes him happy. Right now, though, the goal is pretty simple, and he puts all his focus into what his hands are doing, ignoring his own straining cock for the moment. He pulls his fingers out achingly slow, and then shoves them in again a little bit harder, making Derek moan when all three bottom out.

 

”Daddy, please.”

 

”Please what, baby? You know you gotta use your words,” Stiles murmurs, keeping his movements slow and precise. Slow drag as he pulls out. Firm, steady thrust inside. Out and in, every pass making sweat pebble on Derek's chest.

 

”Please, more, Daddy, please,” Derek whispers, voice almost inaudible, but it's good enough.

 

”You want Daddy to split you open tonight, huh?”

 

”Yeah. Fuck, yeah.”

 

Stiles pauses the movements of his hand, and ignores the impatient whimper. ”Hey. Baby, look at me.”

 

It takes a few seconds, but finally Derek's face is turned, and his shining eyes are meeting Stiles'. His face is flushed and he looks so fucking beautiful Stiles can barely stand it. But if he's gonna do this right he needs Derek's help.

 

”Tell Daddy what you want, sweetheart. Just fingers?”

 

”No,” Derek whispers. ”More.”

 

”You're doing so well, baby,” Stiles makes sure to add, stroking Derek's side and stomach in reward. ”Just to make sure... you want me to open you up and then fuck you, right?”

 

”Yes,” Derek says, so very softly, and then adds, after some hesitation: ”hard.”

 

Stiles can't help but smile, and reaches up to stroke his knuckles down Derek's red cheek. ”You're amazing, Derek. Such a good boy for me. I'll make sure you feel it for days,” he promises, and Derek shudders, full-bodied and hot.

 

” _Please_.”

 

”I got you, baby, don't worry.”

 

Derek's head falls back onto the pillows, and Stiles adds a little more lube before getting back to it, fucking his fingers in and out a few more times to make sure the slide is smooth before starting on finger number four. His fingers are slim, but it's still a bit of a stretch, and Derek squirms in the telltale way that says he wants it but it's not comfortable yet.

 

”Easy, baby, I got you,” Stiles reminds him, and he's so proud when Derek just trusts it, settling down and breathing deeply to relax. ”There we go, baby, there we go,” he croons, and his fingers make it slowly past the tight rim. ”So good, baby, you're so good.”

 

”Daddy,” Derek moans as the first set of knuckles pop inside. ”Oh, god, Daddy.”

 

”Pretty, pretty boy,” Stiles sighs, and he means it. It's probably not most people's idea of beauty, but there's something legitimately pleasing to Stiles' sense of visual aesthetics to watch his fingers slowly disappear into Derek's slick hole, his thighs shaking as they bottom out. ”Fucking beautiful.”

 

”Ungh,” Derek grunts, hands clutching at one of the many pillows as his body adjusts. ”Fuck. Please, Daddy, give me... I need... _fuck_.”

 

”I know, sweetheart, I know.” His fingers make a wet noise as he pulls them back, and Derek's hole grips them like he doesn't want to let them go, so Stiles doesn't even pull them out very far before shoving them back in, _hard_.

 

Derek makes a shocked sound that warps into a moan, and his cock blurts out pre-come into his bellybutton. It's a goddamn marvel to watch, and Stiles starts up a good rhythm immediately, loving how every thrust of his fingers makes Derek's cock jump and leak.

 

”God, baby, you look so beautiful I can barely stand it.”

 

The sound Derek makes in response is almost a sob, and he bites his lip around it, adorable front teeth digging into the soft flesh. Stiles reaches up to coax the lip free with a thumb, and tsks gently. ”Oh, sweetheart, no, let me hear you. You know how Daddy loves to hear you.”

 

”Fuck,” Derek breathes, and then lets out a filthy moan as Stiles' fingers ram into his prostate. ”Daddy, _fuck_.”

 

”Soon, baby, soon,” Stiles promises, and his own cock twitches at the prospect. He's not done with this part yet, though, and fucks into Derek deep and good a few more times before making an attempt to get his pinky inside as well. He doesn't expect it to work, because they generally don't go that far, but the mere suggestion of it is usually enough to drive Derek crazy, and tonight is no different. He shoves his hips downward with a frustrated whimper when the fit is still too tight, and Stiles bends down to kiss the tip of his cock, both as a comfort and a distraction. ”Shh, baby it's okay, relax. If it happens it happens. And if it doesn't you'll still get my cock, don't worry.”

 

Derek shivers, but lets his hips drop back down onto the mattress, so trusting, and Stiles slurps the head of Derek's cock into his mouth in reward, suckling it until Derek starts clenching around Stiles' fingers, obviously needing more.

 

”Okay, okay, baby, I'll give you what you need. Shh, relax, it's coming,” he assures, and Derek gasps, clutching a pillow to his cheek as if he'll fly apart if he doesn't lean on something somehow.

 

Stiles makes quick work of slicking himself up, and checks with gentle fingers that Derek is wet enough, the rim so soft and hot it makes him moan just from the anticipation, and Derek is obviously no better off.

 

”Daddy, Daddy, please, fuck me, please, now, Daddy, _please_ ,” he babbles, and Stiles surges up to kiss him, helplessly.

 

Moans pass between them, and Derek is shaking, hands clutched so tightly in the pillows, not about to risk slowing Stiles down at all by touching him. Stiles licks into Derek's mouth, and ruts mindlessly at whatever his cock comes into contact with. By chance he grazes Derek's wet hole, and while the aim is horribly off it's enough to make contact, and Derek cries out against his lips, so hungry for it, and tilting his hips desperately to try and get him inside. ” _Please_.”

 

”Here. Here, baby, here,” Stiles rambles, reaching down to guide himself, and _finally_ sliding into Derek's welcoming heat in one long thrust.

 

Derek's arms whip down to lock around Stiles' shoulders, and Stiles moans at how perfectly they fit together in all the ways. He bottoms out, and scrambles gracelessly for Derek's knees to bend them up further and open him wider. It feels like the only thing in the world that matters in that one minute is to go _deeper_.

 

He hooks his elbows under Derek's knees, pulling them up and up until Derek is forced to stop kissing him to not be bent in half. But that's okay, because that leaves him free to make noise. Stiles drinks in every moan and gasp as he thrusts as hard as he can, loving how Derek's fingers are digging into his shoulder blades, clinging to him.

 

”Daddy... Daddy... Daddy...” Derek cries continuously, and Stiles is panting with effort, but nothing short of passing out could make him stop now, hips slamming against Derek's ass with the most lewd and wonderful sounds as he works them both higher. Derek's cock is sliding back and forth in its own slick, pre-come trickling upwards to his chest as Stiles keeps his hips in the air, but Derek doesn't even try to touch it, or ask Stiles to.

 

”You wanna come on Daddy's cock?” Stiles asks, and Derek keens.

 

”Yes, Daddy, please, make me come on your cock, make me, make me...”

 

Stiles braces himself more firmly, knees deep in the mattress, hands curled around the edges of it, and takes a few seconds to make sure he's on target before getting back to it, faster and harder, gasping for breath, but not about to stop. Every time he bottoms out it's like a shock of pleasure, from his cock to his stomach, where it's met by the swoop of delight he gets from every cry from Derek's lips. He's gonna come, and soon, so he redoubles his efforts to get Derek there with him.

 

”I'm close, baby. Want me to come inside you?”

 

” _Fuck_. Yes, Daddy,” Derek moans, and scrunches his eyes shut. ” _Please, Daddy_.”

 

”Are you gonna come when I fill you up?” Stiles asks through clenched teeth, because it's really getting close now.

 

Derek's legs shake so hard Stiles almost loses his grip from how they make his elbows quake. ”I... I don't know...” Derek admits, obviously hesitant, and that's no good.

 

The sound when he pulls out is obscene, and Derek lets out a small sob at the loss. But Stiles is gonna make sure it's short lived.

 

”On your knees, baby, come on,” he urges, and Derek scrambles around to obey. Stiles only just barely waits for him to find his balance before thrusting inside again, grasping his hips tightly to pull him onto his cock.

 

”There we go,” Stiles croons, because this never fails. Derek cries out at the new angle, and crashes down onto his elbows as Stiles fucks into him as hard as he can. He can't see Derek's cock, but all things considered he's pretty sure it's making a mess already, dripping with every thrust like it always does when they do this.

 

Stiles feels his own cock twitch thinking about it, and Derek makes a pitiful sound and mashes himself back onto it. ”Here you go, baby,” Stiles gasps as he tumbles over the edge. ”Here it comes, all for you.”

 

”Fuck, _Daddy!_ ” Derek wails and clenches around him, shuddering through the first few gushes of his own cock before reaching down to stroke it through the aftershocks, whining and panting into his forearm. Stiles keeps his hips pressed firmly to Derek's ass until he's completely done, and then pulls out as carefully as he can, trying to make sure nothing will spill. Derek clenches tightly as soon as they separate completely, and it's just the most beautiful and filthy thing to know that he's holding Stiles' come inside him. Stiles can't help but touch his fingers to the tight ring of muscle and dip just the tip of a finger inside to feel it.

 

Derek whimpers and slides carefully down to lie on his front, gasping for breath as Stiles fingers him shallowly. ”God, I love you,” Stiles sighs, kissing the nearest buttock just because it's there, and Derek's skin breaks out in goosebumps.

 

”Thank you, Daddy,” is what Derek says in return, almost purring. ”And I love you too,” he adds eventually, and Stiles finally pulls himself away from Derek's ass to crawl up and plaster himself to Derek's back instead. He can't help but keep his fingers down there, though, but he knows Derek doesn't mind, especially at times like these.

 

”Mine,” Stiles growls playfully, and enjoys the tiny gasp Derek lets out as Stiles dips his fingers in a little deeper to feel the wetness inside better. They're not gonna be ready for round two for a while, but Stiles can definitely entertain himself until they are, and Derek is smiling, so beautifully, uncaring of the mess under him and in him.

 

”Yours.”

 

End.

 

 


End file.
